Whipers in the Dark
by phirephox666
Summary: Voldermort is dead but a storm is coming and with the Boy-Who-Lived missing and rumors of a new player on the field what will happen?


**Title: **Whispers in the Dark

**Author: **Phirephox666

**Fandom: **

**Pairing: **Lord Voldermort/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Lord Voldermort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley,

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Dark!Harry, Weasley!Dumbledore!Hermione!LightSide!Bashing, Slash, Graphic Slash Situations, Dubious Con, LOTS of Manipulation of Draco, BDSM, Lemon.

**Summary: **Voldermort is dead but a storm is coming and with the Boy-Who-Lived missing and rumors of a new player on the field what will happen?

**Disclaimer: **Quite sadly, this is not mine.

**Word Count: 775**

**Excerpt: **It's May 30th and the newspapers are still in an uproar about the disappearance (capture?) of Harry Potter. There are rumors that Voldermort has him.

**A/N: **This was sorta meant to be chaptered but for now I'm just making it a one shot until I get some inspiration. Review if you have any ideas. All reviews welcome, even flames.

Chapter One: _Whispers and Dreams_

It's May 30th and the newspapers are still in an uproar about the disappearance (capture?) of Harry Potter. There are rumors that Voldermort has him. _The Dark Lord seems happier lately, as if he has accomplished some great feat_, the spies whisper. Fear grows within the hearts of the Light. And the rumors mount.

It's July 16th and the rumors are turning. _He's dead_, they whisper, _Potter has killed him_. But the whispers have not seemed to reach the Ministry or the Papers yet, and those who've heard these rumors are reluctant to spread them in anything but hesitant whispers. In the dark community the whispers are numerous. He's dead is the most common, but there are others. There are whispers of a new player, someone powerful and Dark. And the people whisper in the shadows, too nervous of listening ears to speak aloud with the doubts of the fearful. And so they whisper in the shadows.

It's August 5th and Draco's dreams begin. He has recently come into his magical maturation and he has been testing the limits of his power. When the dreams come he is excited... and nervous. They are strong and clear, seeped with dark magic that is both charismatic and overwhelming. In the first dream a teenager, about Draco's age (Seventeen) seems to be waiting for him. His hair is black as a raven's wing and his eyes are chocolate brown. He smiles when he sees Draco and though Draco does not know him, he cannot help but relax at the smile. The dreams continue, every night for weeks and soon the figure begins to teach Draco. Soon under the impromptu tutelage Draco has mastered basic warding and some runic magic. Sometimes Draco thinks he should tell his father or even his mother about his dream friend who has never once revealed any personal information not even his name. He never does, and soon he has begun to trust his dream friend and he unconsciously begins to open his mind farther and farther to him. And elsewhere the whispers of a new, darker person surfacing are becoming more and more insistent.

It's September 1st and King's Cross is very crowded. A large family of red heads and one Hermione Granger are combing the station, almost desperately. The Papers had finally gotten a hold of the rumors of the Dark Lord's death. So, where was the Boy-Who-Lived? On the train two seventeen year-olds chuckled quietly at the antics of the Weasleys, several Order members, and quite a few Aurors. The first boy had hair the color of a ravens wing a chocolate eyes. His lips were quirked in a half-smile and his eyes were bright and calculating. He looked as though he could calculate complex calculus in his head while simultaneously reciting the capitol of every country in South America. To be fair he probably could if he cared for. He was extremely attractive. The second boy was just as attractive though in a different way. He was more delicate looking (an illusion I assure you) and his eyes were _Avada Kedavra_ green, his hair so dark black that it seemed to absorb the light instead of reflect it. The most remarkable things about him were the two scars on his face. The first scar was a spider web of thin lines that criss-crossed across and around his left eye. They glowed faintly blue and looked almost like a tattoo. The second scar was on his forehead and was strangely enough a thin lightning bolt.

"Hadrian, you're old friends are infinitely amusing," The first boy murmured in German. And Harry Potter nodded, smiling and replied in kind, "Yes, Thomas, they really are."

In a compartment down the train Draco Malfoy awakes from a dream eyes wide. He ignores his friends' concerned questions and stalks out. Out of the eyes of his friends he speeds up locking himself into the first empty compartment he can find. He casts a few privacy spells and wards before he flops down on the seat. He pulls out his aching, hot cock and desperately stokes it. His head falls back in pleasure and he moans loudly into the empty air. He pumps his cock hard and fast. It takes what feels like forever before he bucks, cries out, and comes, crying out loudly, arching off the seat. He lays sated on the seat thinking of his dream friend and his cock begins to harden again.

In dark corners and shadowy places there are whispers of something coming. The storm is gathering in the whispers in the dark.

End _Whispers and Dreams_


End file.
